


Doing It Herself

by were_lemur



Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker is very self-reliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing It Herself

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 142  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 21

Parker doesn't _get_ people; relationships are hard for her. But she's learned one thing; that simply going up to men and asking if they would like to have sex with her generally results in them backing away slowly.

If she wants satisfaction, she decides, she has to do it herself.

So she goes out and buys several vibrators of various shapes and sizes. Flush from her latest heist, she can certainly afford it, and the clerks don't so much as bat an eye at the woman who spends nearly five hundred dollars on sex toys.

Then, it's time to experiment.


End file.
